


The Story Between A Hobbit and A Dwarf|哈比人与矮人之歌

by DavinciTrap



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bilbo feels very hard, since he fall behind the team, with Thorin.<br/>比尔博觉得糟糕透了，更糟糕的是，他落了单，和索林一起。</p>
<p>Free talk: It's really make me hesitate to write the story since I don't feel so much love between them when i watch the movie. However after i reading the Hobbit story and crying for Thorin's death, i finally feel they should be together. In this Story, i well use the scenes both in movie and the initial story. Actually, i prefer a bottom! Thorin, but it doesn't matter because there's no porn in this fiction.<br/>说实话，对于这一对我真是为难极了，我甚至在一开始并没有想要写这一对，直到我读完了原著被索林的死弄得掉泪我才觉得，啊，尽管在电影中他们的相处真是少有愉快，可他们确实还是应该在一起的。至于攻受，我只能说，其实我偏向比尔博X索林，但，管它的，反正我写肉的可能性实在微乎其微。我会尽量像写童话那样来写这个故事，因为那意味着，well，至少对我来说那意味着童话总是有好结局的。</p>
<p>Still, there's another fiction describing the  story between Bilbo and Smaug. Please have a look if you are interested in。<br/>同系列的还有：《哈比人与龙之歌》讲述比尔博和史矛革的故事，已经完结了，这系列的每一篇都是独立的，故事毫无关系，性格也大相径庭，有兴趣的可以去看看:<3<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/655453</p>
<p>Cheers<br/>谢啦~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
**序章：**  
  
看过《The Life of PI》的人总该对结局那个完全不同的故事留有印象，尽管它们的主要角色并无二差，内容却大相径庭。所以有时真相究竟怎样并不在于它是如何发生又是如何进展，而在于，人们要如何去理解，去相信。  
  
显然，即使没看过这个故事——当然啦，这故事可要迟了他好多好多年，久远到人类已经成为最主要的种族，矮人和哈比人几乎灭绝，精灵们躲进最深幽的丛林、最遥远的海的彼岸，半兽人则退化成了完全的野兽，龙也被一个又一个的勇士变成了传说和化石——但比尔博 巴金斯早在他的时代就明白了这个道理。  
所以他挑选了一些可信的、对他最亲爱的侄子弗罗多有帮助的片段和一个最合理的结局组成了那本，well，类似于回忆录的东西。  
  
只是，即便比尔博相信这个版本的故事天衣无缝，逻辑上的断层和人物性格的跳跃还是成了硬伤，不过那个时候，所有人的注意力都被传说中的魔戒吸引，没有谁深究比尔博文字里的破绽，等很多很多年之后，弗罗多到了暮年，回忆起自己的旅程，想起他叔叔的回忆录，才恍然他们算是被彻底忽悠了。  
  
 _哦，狡猾的比尔博叔叔啊，_ 他在心中感慨着， _您的故事吸引了多少霍比特人战胜他们的天性，走出丰饶富裕的霍比特屯，怀着雄心壮志踏上未知的旅途，他们幻想着要去做一番比你的离奇经历还要离奇的冒险，却最终一去不回。_  
哦，亲爱的比尔博叔叔啊，很快，我又要和你住在一起啦，那个时候我一定要问清楚所有的细节，一丝一毫也不放过。  
  
我等待着那一天。  
  
  
 **第一章**  
  
这儿潮湿，闷热，比尔博艰难的喘着气，扯松自己的衣领，他的里衣被细汗黏在皮肤上，这可谈不上清爽，更别提舒服了，典型的雨前天气，对丛林里的任何一种生物而言都是煎熬。  
  
他现在的速度几乎就是爬行，厚厚的肉垫可以保护他的毛毛脚，但对于小腿可爱莫能助，在此之前他曾深深的同情穿着厚重衣服的矮人们，如今他终于明白最滑稽的是他自己。他露在外面的皮肤早被各种植物虐待得不成样子，材质姣好的衣裤也变得破破烂烂，更别说饥饿、困顿如影相随的折磨着他。  
  
这真是糟糕透了，比尔博满脑子都是自己在夏尔的小屋，温暖的床铺和美味的食物，他低下头，视线不带转弯的就穿过平坦的小腹直达覆满了毛的大脚——就在不久之前，这还是个挺艰难的工程，而今，显而易见，他五十年来养尊处优积下来的存货已经被这短短数月的旅程弄得罄尽了。  
  
他眼下的样子可不符合霍比特人的审美，比尔博哀叹之余在心里将甘道夫诅咒个遍，他希望这个拉着他离开安逸生活的罪魁祸首会掉光所有的胡子。如果在平时，比尔博实在不是如此刻薄的人，只是此刻，他体内的图克血统早已沉睡，巴金斯一脉又重新占领了高地。  
  
但即便他认为自己饱经苦难，却不敢发出一声抱怨，因为——至少比尔博是这么认为的——以上所有的痛楚都不及他同索林结伴而行这个事实来得恐怖，尽管这并不全部是他的责任，可毕竟，此时此刻，一个霍比特人和一个脾气不那么好的矮人，走在湿漉漉的原始丛林里，前者如果聪明的话，最好别发出多余的声音，尤其是后者对自己有太多的不满。  
  
但这一切能怪谁呢？  
  
又不是他让那几座山复活的，也不是他故意吊在了悬崖的边缘，何况——这样说可能有些混账不过却是事实——他并没有开口让索林来救他，更没想过矮人的靴子也会打滑。  
  
是的，他们掉下去了，一路磕磕绊绊鼻青脸肿，要不是几棵树凑巧挂住了这两个倒霉的家伙，他们很可能已经摔成了一堆烂泥啦！  
  
等他睁开眼睛的时候，雨已经停了，他的身子下面是厚厚的苔藓，索林就在他不远的地方，山下之王运气稍稍逊色了些，正好跌落在一堆长着棱角的石块上。比尔博不确定他是否还活着，他喊着对方的名字，三步两步连跑带爬的来到那具身体的旁边。唉，老天作证，他当时是多么的害怕这个体内流着勇敢与高贵的矮人死去呀。他用颤抖的手去试探对方的呼吸，却在半空中被抓住了。  
  
“索林！”比尔博高兴的大叫起来，“真是太好了，你还活着！”他眼看着就要手舞足蹈起来，却蓦地想起他们的处境，很快便蔫了下去。  
  
索林则慢慢的坐直了身子，他身上一定会多出好多淤青，好在每一跟骨头都是完整的，他用了一点儿时间去回忆发生了什么以及他们在哪儿，而后发觉自己的手还抓着比尔博的腕子，他立刻甩开了。  
  
“你！”他站起来，手中的剑连着鞘直指比尔博，可怜的霍比特人被吓得向后退了数步，生怕这个家伙在盛怒之下杀了自己，即使索林是个矮人，可他强壮，健硕，比比尔博可高大多啦，他如今的样子在比尔博眼中，与传说中的恶龙相比也不遑多让。  
  
“听我说，亲爱的索林——”比尔博丝丝的吐着气，从牙缝中挤出凌乱的单词，他的尾音拖得老长，还没结束便被打断了。  
  
“你！你这个小霍比特人！“索林直瞪着他，“我早就和甘道夫说过，你不属于我们！瞧瞧吧，你做了什么？如果放任你一个人在野外，你一天都活不下去！”  
  
这样的话可太伤人了，比尔博生气的鼓起了腮帮，他想了一肚子的话去反驳，但在张嘴之前，索林已经转身走了。  
  
“你这——你这——”比尔博被晾在原地，他气恼的重复方才的句子，却始终说不出下面的词来。  
  
最后，他狠狠的踢了一下脚边的石头，朝着索林相同的方向跑了过去。  
  
所以，看看吧，两个掉了队在外人眼里同等长度的生物，他们互生嫌隙，结伴走在分布着各种生物的森林里，身后有无尽的猎杀者，前方又看不到伙伴的踪迹。  
  
而这，就是这个故事的开始。

 

 

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

雨很快又落了下来，森林的夜晚实在是冷极了，比尔博用尽最后的力气终于赶上了索林，山下之王在落脚处燃起火堆，并且，比尔博或许该感到庆幸，他找的地方足够容下两个人。

 

索林的无名火显然还没有过去，比尔博表示理解，这一天剩下的时间里他一言不发，如果不是迷路在完全不熟悉的地方，他大概早就收拾了包裹回到他心心念念的夏尔。

 

唉，索林是对的，他和这个队伍是多么的格格不入啊，早在出发前他就对甘道夫说过，只是那时他听着矮人的歌，有关冒险和山另一边的描述，他体内图克的血液突然就被燃起了，他甚至梦见自己去了矮人的家乡，那里一点儿也不比夏尔逊色，有着常年青葱树木覆盖的山林，万年清水长流的湖泊，矮人们和霍比特一样劳作，他们在黑漆漆的矿山挖出璀璨的宝石，将美丽的珠宝串成耀眼的饰品，还有就是在火炉边上炼造锋利的武器。

 

哦，比尔博在梦中笑的是那样欢快，以至于第二天他就像一只小兔子，追赶着离去的矮人们，他可真是担心自己的小短腿会耽误不少时间，好在矮人们并没有催着他们四足的马儿，否则他一定会错过这场冒险。

 

那时的比尔博是如此的经历充沛，他甚至忘记了甘道夫有关“可能一去不返”的话语，只有一颗被冲动征服的心，那时的他可能也没料到自己会被索林如此厌恶——毕竟他在夏尔一直是很受欢迎的贵族，霍比特也不是会拉仇恨的种族——无论怎样，现在的比尔博不但狼狈而且沮丧，他在几经思索之后，居然完全赞同索林的话，如果不是这个队伍里的每个人一直照顾着他，他一定会掉队、受伤、死在路上。

 

或许半途而废，对大家来说都是最好不过的选择。

 

想到这里，比尔博清了清嗓子：“听着索林，我很抱歉，为所有的这一切，我并不是有意要——当时的位置有些不妙，我更没想把我们俩都弄得这么惨。唉，说这些都已经没有意义了，等我们上去，回到之前的路线我就会离开，没有了我，你们的行程会更顺畅些。”

 

他说这些话的时候甚至没抬起头，只是无精打采的盯着那团燃起的火，他没敢离火堆与火堆的主人那么近，饥寒交迫使他有些发抖，霍比特人不像矮人那么善于负重，他单薄的衣服在这样的天气起不了什么作用，更何况还已经湿透了。

 

即便在索林的眼里，比尔博眼下的样子也只能用可怜巴巴形容，他本来就是个嘴硬心软的人，并且也了解自己从不委婉的平铺直述总要刺伤不少人。早在奇力未成年的时候他就曾用“如果你还是用这样的花拳绣腿，以后可以不用跟着我们训练了”的话语将最年轻的小外甥弄哭了，第二天奇力红着眼睛参加了剑术课，虽然他更努力却气馁了好久——后者当然不是索林的本意，在大多数情况下他都不是那种会借助话语刺伤他人的混蛋，常年的戎马生活和命运起伏造就了如今的索林 橡木盾，他坚毅果敢、稳重而不近人情，却不是什么坏家伙。

 

他的怒意在比尔博说完那句“我很抱歉”之后变烟消云散了，或许还有些隐隐的不忍和愧疚——这算是他事后的正常反应，也会做些什么来补救，除了道歉，所以他播旺了火堆，并且拿出干粮：“你应该坐近些，”他说，“你的衣服湿了，不能及时弄干的话，再晚些会很难熬，趁着火焰还在燃烧，喂饱自己是明智的选择。”

 

这两个都是比尔博不能拒绝的，他迅速凑近了那团火焰，冻得发麻的手脚很快就恢复了知觉：“我来弄那些干粮，”他说，“我想我们离熄灭火堆还有一会儿。”

 

“你有足够的时间。”索林对此毫无异议，矮人们都尝过比尔博的手艺，并且十分喜欢，在烹饪上，霍比特比他们可考究多了，条件允许的情况下，这活通常都会交给比尔博。

 

他们有个温暖的洞穴，不久之后还有可口的食物，没有其他生物来袭的话，可以一直休憩到第二天，那时雨或许已经停了，泥泞的道路也会稍稍好转，他们可以和同伴在原定的地点集合，索林这样想着，一切似乎都变得美好起来，他稍稍松了口气，眯上眼睛，火焰就像母亲的手，抚着他身上的瘀伤，那些疼痛慢慢消散了，困倦随之涌了上来。

 

索林真的太疲惫了，比尔博做好食物转过脸的时候，他已经睡着了，他帅气的脸依旧保持着冷峻，眉头永远蹙着，他的睡梦一定和自己不同，比尔博的梦境通常温馨而愉悦，而索林，大概充斥着血与沙，他的敌人，他的亲人，和他失去的孤山。

 

就让他睡一会儿吧，比尔博想。

 

他从背包里拿出自己的毯子，裹在身上，将热腾腾的汤水盛在碗里，他尽量小声的，不去打扰索林难得的安眠。他吃了一口碗里的热汤，食物的鲜美以及传到四肢百骸的暖和使他差点就要发出满足的呻吟，很快，他便把自己那一份的晚餐解决了，肚子撑得圆圆的。

 

比尔博将火弄小了些，然后盯着小锅里冒着泡泡的汤汁发呆，和其他矮人不同，索林睡着的时候很安静，连鼾声都听不见，他虽然蜷成一团，体积还是要比自己大多了。于是比尔博就数着索林的呼吸，还有林子里其他动物的偶尔鸣叫，除了野兽还有他叫不上名字的鸟类，它们的声音像哭。

 

这里的夜晚充满了太多比尔博不知道的危险，他稍稍坐远了些，背靠着墙，手杖抓在手里，撑着自己随时都要被睡眠诱惑的身体，这一天的长途跋涉早已超出了他的体力，他一个劲儿的在心里提醒自己：“别睡着，别睡着。”眼皮却还是越来越重。

 

索林做了一个噩梦，有关于他和其他矮人的未来，这个梦境真是可怕极了，他们为了财宝而自相残杀，成了贪婪的奴隶，和前任的国王一样。索林在梦中大叫了一声，实际上他清醒得悄无声息，只是呼吸急促了些。他还在那个山洞里，耳边是柴火“哔哔啵啵”的声响，他一骨碌爬了起来，看见墙角如小鸡吃米一般不断磕着脑袋的比尔博，火焰上还热着汤锅，“咕噜咕噜”微微翻滚着，他冰冷的眼神渐渐变得柔软起来，他轻轻咳了一声，比尔博就像只受惊的兔子，他浑身僵了一下，滚圆的眼睛随即瞪得老大，等他发觉原来响声的来源，又立马放松下来。

 

“你醒了？”比尔博有些不知所措，“抱歉，我是个不合格的守夜人。”

 

“你可以休息了，”索林说，比尔博已经做了太多道歉，他完全没有必要那个样子，即便他不是个合格的冒险家，也不需要如此诚惶诚恐，“我来守夜，明天天一亮我们就得赶路，可能很晚才能休息。”

 

“你可以在后半夜叫醒我。”比尔博揉着惺忪的眼睛彻底倒了下去，索林看他困倦的样子觉得那很困难，“我们明天能追上他们么？”他入睡前咕噜了一声。

 

“也许吧。”索林拨了拨火，他们和其他同伴应该在一条平行线上，等出了这个林子他会想办法联系他们，也有可能甘道夫提前找到了方法——那都是几天之后的事了。

 

 

TBC


End file.
